Next Phase
by demonic girl
Summary: A year after DoC. Nothings really changed between Tifa and Cloud. New problems arise and an old friend is back. Suck at summaries. Please read and review. Mk thanks. maybe cloudxtifaxzack?
1. prologue

A/N: Don't own so please don't sue. I'm already negative in the bank.

On top of that this is my retry at Next Phase because, well frankly I don't like it and I couldn't find away to pick it back up. So I am redoing but after the beginning it should follow the same story plot which I didn't get very far into.

Next Phase: Prologue

Tifa shut the kid's door. They wore tucked in for the night. She sucked in her breath as she slowly took the stairs, letting a hand glide against the wall while doing so.

'Just a quick jog.' She reminded herself.

She left the last step and with in a blink she found herself locking the door and releasing the breath she had been holding since leaving the children's room. Taking another deep breath, she set into a steady pace. Her feet lead the way without trouble, for taking this routine so many times before. But something was different this time. She wasn't going for any real reason, let alone a good one.

Tifa skid to a halt in front of the large wooden doors. Her heart skipped a beat before picking up several paces.

'I couldn't possibly use the front doors.' Tifa chided herself.

Tifa slowly walked over to the left of the church; Aerith's church. She easily spotted a route that would take her to the top of the church in a few mere seconds. Almost zombie like, Tifa climbed her way to the top.

She stood at the edge of the roof; arguing with herself to take the next few steps needed to complete her odd mission. Finally deciding, she wobbly kneeled her way over to the large opening in the roof, probably the same one made by Cloud those four years ago. Her heart beat in her chest, almost to the point she thought she might be dying of an anxiety attack.

Her brown eyes slowly scanned the church. She was just about to sigh with relief when her eyes falling upon the sight Tifa feared most, Cloud. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was suppose to be far away, helping to rebuild a city or some sort of ridiculous errand that kept him from being at home most the time. But here he was once again, in Aerith's church. Always and again.

Tifa's voice hitched in her throat and she saw Cloud's head move slightly at the sound. Ducking away from the hole in the roof, she silently tiptoed to the edge of the roof. Without a second thought, she jumped to the dusty floor below, impacting with a small thud. Not even allowing herself to stand up all the way, Tifa was making a mad dash back to her bar. She nearly collided with the bar's door when arriving. She slammed the door behind her and came to a stop behind her bar. She was numb, pushing back any thought that tried to wiggle its way into her mind.

Absentmindedly, Tifa found herself wiping at the bar's already cleaned countertop. A knock at the door made her look up.

"Tifa, you in there?" An older man's voice boomed through the empty bar.

Tifa instantly realized who it was, Pops and Captain. They wore two regulars who she sometimes lets in to drink even when the bar was closed. But not tonight. She didn't feel like keeping company. She quickly squatted behind the bar, incase they try to look through the windows for her.

She could her them chatting outside the door. Before she even realized what she was doing, Tifa found herself drowning out the old men's voice, and getting lost in her own thoughts.

'It's been four years since her death, why can't he forgive himself? Maybe he has. But then why does he always run to her church? And why doesn't he ever ask the kids or me if we want to go? I miss Aerith too. Why can't he stay here for me, or at least the kids? He seemed fine before he went away. Then again that was two weeks ago. Why, Cloud?'

And then Tifa let out a low sigh, a sigh of defeat.

"Four years, and nothings changed."

Tifa felt her eyes tear up, and that was it. She lost all control. Still crouch in a tuck behind the bar, she sobbed.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when her sobs finally fell silent and all that was left wore hiccups. Her head was pounding but she still couldn't find it in her to budge. She slowly ran her fingers through her hair, letting them come to a stop at the top of her head.

The door swinging open along with two male voices caused her to freeze. She held her breath a she struggled to hear through the pounding of her head.

"This is it."

"Cozy."

The first voice, Tifa recognized instantly, was Cloud. The second one sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it. But that wasn't her main concern at the moment. She could not, would not let Cloud find her like this; so weak and un-like Tifa.

"Let's go into the other room. Tifa will be upset if we mess anything up." Cloud spoke; a hint of joking in his voice was clear at about Tifa being mad.

"Understandable. Sounds like she's been working pretty hard," the other voice sounding extra friendly, almost like you could hear the smile in his voice, "let me just grab a quick drink."

"Alright." And with that Tifa could tell Cloud had left the room.

"Let's see maybe some vodka or rum?" The cheer voice grew closer to Tifa, as she continued her mental panic on what to do. She didn't dear look up, she was sure her eyes wore swollen. Focusing on the wood, she tried to ready her explanation on hiding.

"Oh, Tifa is that you? What you doing down there?" The cheer voice dropped a pitch, for concern for her.

"I- I thought you wore customer's coming in for a drink." She lied, her voice only cracking mildly in the beginning.

"Oh yeah. That sucks. People can sure be annoying."

And then it hit her, that voice. She recognized it clearly now, but that was impossible. He should be dead.

"Zack?" Tifa shot up fast, forgetting completely about her blotchy face.

"In the flesh." Zack grinned bashfully as he scratched the back of his head.

"How?"

"Not exactly sure. Going have to work on solving that one." He gave a wink.

"Oh." Tifa lowered her face, realizing what she must look like.

A few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed.

Zack could easily tell Tifa had been crying. Why he had no clue, nor why would he? But he could tell she did not want to talk about it. So he did the only gentlemen thing he could think of.

"You should get some sleep, Tifa. You look like hell." He spoke teasingly.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she climbed the stairs two at a time.

"Maybe this is all just a bad dream." She tried to convince herself as she tucked herself into bed.

--

So tell me what you think? Total sucky sucky? Or is it okay? K thanks.


	2. chapter one

A/n: Disclaimer, I don't own. Please don't sue.

Next Phase: Chapter One

Cloud gracefully made his way down the creaky staircase, careful not to wake the children; they had at least another good thirty minutes before Tifa would wake them up.

As Cloud hit the bottom step the smell of blueberry waffles and syrup invaded in nose. Tifa was always up early, making breakfast for everyone. Cloud made his way to the kitchen and was surprised to see Zack standing in Tifa's place.

"Not who you where expecting to see eh, yet just as pretty?" Zack turned his shoulder and smiled at Cloud.

Cloud just shook his head at Zack's manner, "Where's Tifa?"

"Running an errand. She and the kid's already ate. The rest of this is ours." Zack stated his voice sounding as if they had hit the jackpot.

"I'm not hungry." Cloud muttered, "I'm about to run a few deliveries. You can join if you want, we have an extra bike in the garage."

Zack paused momentarily thinking it over, while of course stuffing a giant piece of waffle in his mouth. "I think I will stay. Maybe get a hold of the Turks and try to find out why I am back from the…you know."

"Alright, I will be back tonight." Cloud shrugged as he made his way out the door, "Tell Tifa-" Cloud stopped.

"Yeah?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"That I will be back late." And with that Cloud was out the door.

--

"Breakfast was delicious." Zack compliment as Tifa walked through the door.

"Why your welcome." Tifa smiled as she stared at Zack for a few seconds.

"What, I got something on my face?" Zack looked down his nose.

"No," Tifa laughed, "It's just weird seeing you. I thought I had been dreaming last night."

"Oh really. You dream of me often?" Zack winked.

Tifa blinked a few times, oblivious to his flirtatious words, before flatly answering, "No."

"Ouch." Zack touched his heart, pretending to be hurt by her truthful words.

Tifa just gave him a strange glance before beginning to make her way up the stairs.

"Oh, Tifa, about last night-" Zack began but was quickly cut off by a nervous brunette.

"I am really sorry you saw me like that! I don't know what came over me. Well I do, sometimes I over think things and one thing lead to another and the next thing you know I am back to that insecure thirteen year old who cries themselves to sleep." Tifa managed to mutter in a breath.

It was Zack's turn to blink a few times in confusion at Tifa before replying, "Well I was just going to say it's our secret and then wink at you but okay."

Tifa blushed slightly, "Oh."

Zack just shook his head as he muttered an 'oh Tifa' and made he way back to the living area for a quick nap.

--

"So who's tall, dark, and handsome over there? And where's chocobo head at?" Captain asked at Tifa handed him his dark beer. They both glanced down the bar at Zack who was sitting at the opposite side of the bar, reading past newspapers.

"Well its about damn time you kicked that chocobo head out. He was real uptight." Pop's added as he to sipped on his beer.

"That's not very nice. Cloud is just, well Cloud." Tifa jokingly scolded the older men. She had grown use to their remarks about Cloud, although she still didn't quit like it. But she knew they didn't mean any harm, just two drunks having a little fun.

"So who's the porcupine over there?" Captain repeated his question.

"That's Zack, Cloud's old friend." Tifa answered politely as she grabbed another bottle of beer out of the ice for Pops.

"Looky there, Chocobo has a boyfriend." Pops joked.

Captain and Pops wore soon laughing furiously at the jokes they were making at Cloud's expense. Every so often Tifa would scold them, though she knew it was no use.

Tifa was just about to tell them to cut it out when the phone began ringing.

"Want me to get that?" Zack stood up from his wooden barstool.

"That's okay. It's probably for the delivery service. Will you just do me a favor and keep an eye on these two." Tifa ordered before racing up the stairs.

"So gentlemen, what is going on?" Zack smiled as he took his spot in Tifa's place.

The two men said nothing to Zack as they continued to sip on their beers.

"Tough crowd, eh? How about a shot on the house, eh guys?" Zack offered as he pulled out three shot glasses.

"Is it the cheap liquor?" Pop's looked up at Zack.

"Of course not." Zack poured the liquor into the three glasses.

"That's the good stuff, count me in, boy." Captain quickly grabbed a shot glass.

"Cheers?" Pops offered, raising his own shot glass.

"To what?"

"To embracing your dreams and protecting your honor?" Zack suggested, his glass securely placed in his hand.

"That's deep but I like it." Pops laughed.

And with a clink of their glasses and a gasp at the disgusting taste, the empty glasses wore slammed down.

Zack began to refill the glasses, "So you guys come here often?"

"Everyday and sometimes twice." Pops joked.

"We can't go a day without seeing Tifa. She's such a sweetheart." Captain added.

"Yeah, she's a nice girl." Zack replied, momentarily leaving the full shot glasses alone to grab him a bottle of beer.

"So she your girl?" Pops looked curiously at Zack, his wire glasses slipping every so slightly down his nose.

"No, I would never. Cloud." Zack choked out as his tired to swallow his beer.

"Oh that chocobo head, don't get me started." Captain crossed his arms.

"That boy is dumber the a drunk moogle when it comes to that girl." Pops added.

"Yeah, always chasing after that dead girl." Captain bitterly said.

Zack's throat tightened at the mentioning of Aerith.

"You alright, son?"

"Yeah. You two up for another shot?" Zack's perfect smile returned to his lips.

"Sure am."

"Cheers?" Pops asked again.

"To beautiful bartenders." Captain suggested.

"Aw, thanks guys but not necessary." Zack joked.

"Uh, to beautiful female bartenders." Pops fixed and then they cheered again, gulped, made a face and slammed the glass down.

Four shots later, the three men paused their conversation at the sound of Tifa's footsteps and she made her way down the squeaky staircase.

"What a disaster. That weather sure did a number at the Gold Saucer. Cloud's going to have a mess on his hands when he gets-" Tifa talked the whole way as she made her way down but when reaching the bottom she was cut short by three drunk men.

"Tifa!" The two old men shouted with Zack shouting second behind them almost like an echo.

Tifa eyed the three men, "I think you three might be drunk."

"Nah, but this boy is a keeper." Pops gave Tifa thumbs up.

"This boy beats chocobo head hands down. His a real charmer and quit funny." Captain agreed.

"Aw, you guys." Zack pretended to be bashful.

"That's hardly fair. You two would be Cloud's friend too if he handed out free shots to you all."

Tifa's complaints were ignored as the three continued their conversations.

"You just have to get to know Cloud." Tifa tried to add but she didn't get so much as a glance.

Tifa huffed as she turned away to greet the couple that just entered the empty bar.

--

"Enjoy your nap?" Tifa looked over at Zack. She stood behind the bar once again but was now serving two kids instead of two drunks.

"You snore." Denzel added.

"Do not." Zack countered.

"You did, right Tifa?" Marlene giggled.

Tifa nodded in agreement, keeping her giggle to a minimum.

"Oh what is this, pick on Zack day?" Zack sulked as he took a seat next to the two kids.

"No doing their homework for them." Tifa informed before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Cloud always gives us the answers." Denzel whispered.

"You mean gives you the answers. That's why Tifa won't let him help us anymore." Marlene sent Denzel a nasty look.

"Well Tifa just said I couldn't give you the answers, she didn't forbid me from helping you." Zack suggested.

--

Cloud took the porch stairs slowly. It had been a long day, a boring one at that. No semi-difficult monsters even attacked. It had been straight delivery business and no pleasure. But Cloud couldn't deny that it was good to be home.

The bar and staircase leading to the rooms was dark, and by the looks of it, so was the living area. That was unusual, most of the time Tifa was still up and Zack should still be up.

Cloud pushed open the door to the living area and was surprised to see Zack and Tifa on the couch, with Marlene and Denzel on the floor watching a movie. Denzel was the first to notice Cloud.

"Cloud. Hurry, the movie just started." Denzel ran over to Cloud and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the couch.

Cloud hesitatingly took the seat between Zack and Tifa. It was odd for Cloud to see his family being so family-like without him.

"Zack, are you sure this movie isn't too scary for the kids?" Tifa asked as she watched a girl get chased through the woods.

"Tifa!" Marlene and Denzel whined.

Zack laughed, "It will be fine, Teef."

"Trusting you." Tifa muttered.

Cloud felt like an outsider in his own family. How long had he been gone? Only one day right? Then why had Zack so easily filled his position in one day while he had struggled with it for the last three years?

--

The smell of biscuit's brought Zack to his senses but it was the hushed voices that kept him awake. He didn't have to strain his ears to hear what they wore saying.

"So you're not running any deliveries today?" Tifa's voice was full of surprise and excitement.

"I thought I would take a day off. Help out around here if you need me," Cloud paused, "Mainly to help Zack too. See if he can find any answers."

"Of course." Tifa's voice was still pleasant.

Zack could practically see Tifa's smile through her voice.

"I will go wake the kids." Cloud offered.

The sound of heavy footsteps made their way towards Zack. Zack slowly sat up and stretched out.

"You awake?" Cloud looked over in the dark at Zack.

"Morning sunshine." Zack greeted Cloud.

"Did you find out anything?"

"I called Tseng but there was no answer. I guess I will try again."

"Find out anything else?"

"Nope except Pops and Captain hate you." Zack smirked as he stood up to walk into the kitchen.

"Who?"

"Tifa's regulars." Zack laughed.

Cloud didn't say anything as he quickly lowered his gaze, it landing on Zack's discarded shirt.

"Zack, put your shirt on." Cloud stated as he threw Zack's shirt at him, right before he reached the kitchen, and Tifa.

"Oh thanks." Zack caught it and slipped it on, not sure if he had heard the tone in Cloud's voice or imagined it. But Zack couldn't ask him because Cloud was already on his way up the stairs.

End. So apparently moogles are dumb when they are drunk? Lol I don't know. But im tired and the screen is starting to blur. Please review. Thanks.


End file.
